


A Quiet Voice

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Peggy wasn't aware Daniel could sing.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Quiet Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Stimmung; leise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722668) by [a_wonderingmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind)



Another day, another case to close, action reports to write. Thankfully no borderline stupid antics to justify.

Peggy needed more tea if she was going to get through this. Though it was a nice change to not being shot at, the room was perhaps a little too quiet to shut out the noise in her head.

She went about boiling the water completely lost in her thoughts, still composing sentences in her head; how exactly could she emphasise that the need for stealth on the raid had first been suggested by her, but had been pounced on by Thompson and immediately been taken more seriously after he repeated it. So much for brothers in arms, she guessed. At least Sousa seems to have a modicum of respect. She watched him come in and lean himself against the sink, swill his cup out and refill it with the probably half cold coffee in the machine. As he walked past her, seemingly equally lost in his thoughts, she thought she heard him humming. It wasn’t half bad either.

The stack of paper went down with the sun, as she systematically sorted and filed every necessity. Peggy glared at the expense reports, a most hated task. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Sousa again. The light of the setting sun was coming through the windows just so that his eyes seemed to sparkle; his black curls escaping out of their pomade just enough to frame his face. And very nicely too, his hairstyle suits him, her subconscious piped up, accompanied with a feeling that Peggy didn’t quite want to give space to, not yet, especially as they had night shift together. 

She smiled at the other agents as they filed out, some probably for a drink, others home to their families. Dooley gave them a last rundown of the day and the tip of a hat before he went as well. Soon enough it was just her and Daniel left. 

“Another refill?”

He looked up from his work, slightly taken aback.

“Okay - are you sure?” he reached over for his cup and handed it to her.

“Would I have asked if I wasn't?” she chuckled. “I was going to get myself another of whatever constitutes coffee here - I’m so tired, tea just is not going to cut it for now,”

He smiled.

Coffee cup returned full, they both settled into a silent rhythm of scribbling pens and fluttering papers, accompanied by the occasional sigh. Slowly Peggy became aware of a quiet humming, but too clear to be the radio from somewhere out on the street. She could just about make out the words, it was that new Sinatra guy, what was the song called… Five Minutes More?

“...only five minutes more, of... 

“... your charms,”

Daniel looked up, eyes wide and a red creeping across his face. “Huh?”

“You were singing; it sounds lovely,” Peggy commented, locking her eyes on his. “I thought I might join in too,”

The red across Daniel’s face made itself at home on his cheeks.

“You sing lovely as well; I didn’t know you could harmonise,”

“Well, I guess the village girls choir was good for something after all,” she smiled.

He chuckled. “I’m sorry, I never realise I’m doing it.” He ducked his eyes, looking sheepish, smiling all the same.

“Whyever should you be sorry?” She was almost indignant, but retained a smile that matched Daniel’s.

He didn’t reply, but looked back at the report he was writing, giving it perhaps a little more attention than necessary.

Peggy continued smiling at the place where his head had been, just for a split second, but that was enough of a split second for that feeling to return, the one she didn’t want to have to give space to just yet.

It felt good though, a balm? A warmth? It was light, and curious, and hopeful. Now wasn’t the time to look any deeper, but perhaps it could have a little space, just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask on tumblr by user tinanewt (i'm really sorry I can't find it now :/)
> 
> i'm also around on there as a a-wonderingmind !


End file.
